


Blood and Water

by Zethsaire



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incubus!Tommy, M/M, Soulcest, Twincest, Vampire!Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is a vampire, Tommy is an incubus.</p><p>PWP, Twincest.</p><p>Might turn into an actual fic later but I doubt it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Water

**Author's Note:**

> This story won't be in order. I have lots of little bits and pieces in my head, but I'm not sure how much will make it to paper. Until then, enjoy a Billy/Tommy PWP. :3
> 
> Warnings for dubious consent, because Tommy convinces everyone to sleep with his sexiness.
> 
> Self-beta'd.

Blood and Water

“ _Please_ Teddy, let me in. I had to kill that vampire – they won't fear me anymore if I don't reinforce my reputation. Please!” Billy begged, as the sky grew lighter and lighter.

“You promised, Bee.” Teddy looked at him with dark, haunted eyes. “You said everyone was safe here; that you wouldn't kill. I won't let you in. Not any more.”

“Just for today. _Please_. The sun's coming up Teddy!”

“There are other places you can go.” Teddy said flatly. “You've already been uninvited. Please, just go, before you catch fire.”

“ _Teddy_.” Billy could feel hot, blood red tears sliding down his face. They were supposed to be mates. They were supposed to be together. Teddy couldn't leave him – he couldn't bear it.

“Goodbye Billy.” Teddy said softly.

The sun rose. A piercing pain shot through his skull, enough to bring Billy to his knees. He was old enough, and strong enough, that sunlight didn't kill him instantly. He could feel his blood boiling inside his body, and it started to drip out his nose. He could smell it – the smell of rotting blood roiled his stomach. 

The light was so bright, and it hurt so bad, he tried to claw his way out of his own skull. Maybe if he pulled enough of his brain out, it would stop hurting. He couldn't move, it hurt so bad. He'd die eventually, if someone didn't pull him to safety. He felt blood running out of his ears, his mouth, filling his dead lungs. He tried to look up at Teddy, but his eyes were blurred, full of bloody tears that were slowly leaking down his cheeks.

“For fuck's sake, Billy!” A snarl came from behind him, all the warning he got before someone threw a blackout blanket over him.

“And you! What the fuck is wrong with you? This is a vampire-friendly clinic isn't it? Were you just going to stare at him until he burst into flames?”

It was Tommy. He'd recognize his brother's voice anywhere. Even in anger, it still had a hint of lust around the edges, like if you apologized, he might get on his knees and blow you. Billy couldn't see anything, but he knew Tommy's tail was lashing in anger.

“He's not welcome here.” Kate's angry voice snapped back. Teddy said nothing.

“It's fine, Tommy.” He said harshly. His throat had already started to erode. “Can we go inside somewhere now?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Tommy said, hauling Billy to his feet, being careful to keep the curtain down over Billy's face. He picked Billy up and pulled him against his chest. Billy would have blushed to be carried bridal style if he thought about it.

“Can I come back and kill them later?” Tommy asked slyly, a dangerous edge to his seductive tone.

“No. Take me home.”

“ _Fine_.” Tommy lept away, and Billy's head spun as they raced though the city faster than a vampire could see.

They entered a building moments later, Tommy racing him down into a sub-basement. Billy felt the cool earth surrounding him like a shroud. Tommy gently laid him down on a bed, and pulled off the blackout blanket.

His own face stared down at him – older than Billy's now that Billy was forever stuck at the age of eighteen, and Tommy at twenty-six. His twin still had shocking white hair and brilliant, glittering green eyes. He was taller than Billy was, having reached his full height. He'd also filled out a little more than Billy, but his mutation and his sexual activities kept him long and lean. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only a pair of skin tight black jeans and shoes.

“Are you alright?”

“Better now.” Billy said, wiping the blood from his face with the back of his hand. He felt his fangs extend at the taste of blood smeared across his lips. He knew his eyes had gone dark, dilated with lust. “I could really use a snack though.”

“I thought you'd never ask.” Tommy grinned, and straddled Billy, leaning down and exposing his neck. Having blood drunk was a sexual experience for Tommy, and he was already hard and rubbing against Billy's hips with no shame. Then again, everything was a sexual experience for Tommy.

“Doesn't have to be you.” Billy protested. Because if he drank Tommy's blood, they'd have sex. And he wasn't sure he wanted to do that, though the way Tommy was kneading him between his thighs was very convincing.

“Don't be like that. I just saved you, and I haven't had a decent lay in _ages_. Fucking bite me already.”

Why was he arguing again? Oh right. Because Tommy was his brother. Sort of. His twin, anyways. Did that still make it incest? It wasn't like they hadn't had sex before, especially after Tommy had just been turned and hadn't known how to reign in his urges. Not that he ever chose to reign them in now that he knew how.

Billy reached up and buried his hand in the soft hair at the back of Tommy's head, gripping hard. Tommy hissed in pleasure as Billy pulled his neck down to Billy's hungry mouth. His vampire nature didn't really care that they were brothers. He was starving and Tommy smelled amazing. And if the motions of Tommy's hips were anything to go by, his incubus nature was in control full force, and enjoying every second of it.

Billy sank his gangs into Tommy's neck, and moaned as his brother's blood filled his mouth. Tommy whined on top of him, and gripped Billy's shoulders, his hips rocking harder against Billy's trapped erection. Usually having blood drunk was a painful experience for the one being fed on, even when Billy remembered to focus on secreting pain-killing saliva. But Tommy loved it. He was more than half demon now, so even being completely drained wouldn't kill him. His incubus nature transmuted almost all pain into pleasure, and he groaned in appreciation as Billy gave Tommy's neck another long suck.

Drinking from anyone was intoxicating, but drinking from an incubus was like drinking liquid sex. His twin's blood was full and rich; the closest his body would ever get again to devouring his own blood the way it had when he'd been turned. Added to that was the hot, spicy flavor of Tommy's magic, which worked its way through Billy's whole body.

“Off.” Billy gasped, between mouth fulls of Tommy's blood. “Take them off.”

Tommy chuckled darkly, and his hands left Billy's shoulders to scrabble between them. He was sufficiently distracted by Billy's ministrations on his neck because it took his several tries to remove Billy's belt. Once that was off, he sped through the task of pulling off Billy's pants and underwear, and his own jeans. He immediately rocked their freed erections together, and they both groaned at the contact. 

“You gonna....uhn...drain me?” Tommy asked. His breathing was getting harsh. Billy had probably taken more blood than he should have, but his body was still craving more.

“I shouldn't.” Billy said huskily.

“Shouldn't be fucking me either.” Tommy panted. “Glad you're doing it anyways.”

His hand left Billy's shoulder again, and there was the sound of a cap opening and then Tommy had poured lube between them, slicking their erections. It warmed almost instantly, which felt fantastic on Billy's otherwise chilly skin.

“You're a terrible influence on me.” Billy gasped as Tommy rode him into the mattress.

“Suck my blood and come for me.” Tommy demanded, in that slutty incubus tone that was pure sex.

“Uh!” Billy's cock and fangs throbbed with need, and he ran his tongue over Tommy's neck, where the puncture wound had already healed.

He bit down again, relishing in the feeling of his fangs sliding into Tommy's flesh. Tommy moaned and worked him faster. His blood raced with lust, his magic filling them both as Billy sucked his twin's blood down greedily. It was running slower now-if Tommy had been human he certainly would have passed out by now.

Billy felt his orgasm building and clamped down on Tommy's neck, determined to drain every last drop of blood out of him before he came. Tommy whined in pleasure, and reached between them to stroke both their erections together.

Billy gasped as he came, biting down deep into Tommy's neck, tearing flesh in his haste. He heard someone scream, but he didn't know if it was him or Tommy. His brother collapsed on top of him, heedless of the come that covered them both, or the blood that had dripped down Billy's chin and his own neck.

Billy held him, and accepted Tommy's hand on his waist as they both lay there panting from the force of their orgasms. Tommy recovered first, probably because the rush he would have gotten off their orgasms would be enough to keep him going for at least a week. Sex was food for Tommy's incubus side, and he apparently got something special from sleeping with Billy, like Billy got from Tommy's blood.

He grinned down at Billy with sharp teeth. His neck was bruised where Billy had bitten so hard, but the tear in his flesh had knitted itself up nicely. “Aren't you glad I talked you into that?”

“Very.” Billy admitted, though he was still studiously not thinking about the incest part. Since Tommy'd turned, he'd lost what few morals he'd had left, but Billy's still bothered him from time to time.

“You gonna sleep with me?” He asked. He could feel the drag of morning pulling him down into slumber.

“Nah. I'm way too wired for that. I'll stay here till you pass out then go eat food and maybe run around the city a few times.”

“Mmh...” Billy snuggled up against Tommy's chest, soaking in the warmth of a living body while he had a chance. “Have...fun...with that.” He mumbled sleepily. The last thing he remembered was Tommy's hands rubbing soothing circles on his back before blackness completely overwhelmed him, and he entered the undreaming sleep of the dead.


End file.
